1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus capable of improving a connecting part and a multi-screen display including the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the LCD apparatus.
The display apparatus generally includes a display panel displaying an image, a driving substrate electrically connected to the display panel to drive the display panel, and a flexible printed circuit film connecting display panel to the driving substrate. The driving substrate is generally disposed in parallel with the display panel and overlaps the display panel, or disposed perpendicular to the display panel.